


Pusher Love Boy

by yjayo



Series: School Boy Queue [1]
Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom, bap
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjayo/pseuds/yjayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yongguk feels his ego inflate with confidence and so stands a little bit straighter. he might actually have a chance, he thinks. </p><p>that is until himchan continues: “and then you asked if i was a chicken.” oh, shit. “because, these are your words not mine, i am impeccable?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pusher Love Boy

**Author's Note:**

> School Boy Queue Collection, college AU. I'm a little bit obsessed with this universe.

the first time that himchan really meets yongguk, the latter is bent over a keg of beer. his friends hoist his legs into the air and they chant his name as he downs more than a litre of an alcohol himchan can’t seem to place.

(though the smell tells him it’s something far from his favourite wine).

frat parties, himchan thinks with a roll of his eyes. if it weren’t for the fact that daehyun swears sunhwa is the love of his life, himchan wouldn’t even bother to be here. plus, any reason to be away from youngjae during finals season is a good one. about to leave the room, he feels a hand on his shoulder. lo-and-behold the new keg handstand champion stood there, a smile far too lopsided to be anything but completely and utterly drunk.

“i don’t think i’ve seen you before?” yongguk manages to say between burps. he reaches out to touch himchan but is swatted away. he recovers by pretending he was reaching the wall for support. “what’s your name?”

“no, thank you” he mutters back, distaste all too obvious in his tone. himchan had heard of him before. who hadn’t? bang yongguk. he was the star of the basketball team and known campus wide for being the most attractive of bachelors. “not today, honey”

“no wait!” himchan decides to give him one more chance. yongguk was the most desirable heart throb in the room after all. the least himchan could do was spare him a moment of his life, right?

“are you chicken? because you are impeccable." 

wrong.

and so he turns away, all of a sudden wishing he was back in his dorm with youngjae, watching some horrible rerun of supernatural instead of being soaked in this neanderthal’s beer breath. yongguk’s reputation really proceeded him, he thinks, searching the drunken crowd for his ride home. 

-

the next morning, yongguk is battling the most horrible hangover of his life. the lights were too bright, the music was too loud. and the screeches of children were ricocheting in his mind like he was at target practice and his brain was the bulls eye. why did he agree to this shift? he thinks glumly, attempting to busy himself with another floral arrangement.

sunday’s were normally a quiet day for daisy chain (a charity florist that he volunteers at because why the fuck not?). not many people needed flowers made or delivered on a weekend. but for some reason there was just a constant stream of traffic through the store. 

he takes a moment to stand out the back using his fingers to rub his temples when he hears the counter bell ring. goddamnit jongup. again, he tries his best to look attentive (and not, like, fifty percent drunk.) "can i help you?”

“red roses please. my friend insists that he’s found love after twenty four hours and as dumb as that sounds, i’d like to be as supportive as i can" 

he grunts not unlike a small child. cheerful dude, he thinks. he leaves to retrieve two bouquets and when he returns, the customer seemed to be laughing at something. almost obnoxiously. he goes on to explain the difference between the two displays but yongguk can’t focus – not with the male laughing every few words.

"what is so goddamn funny?” he says bluntly, finally cracking. the customer actually has the audacity to look offended. yongguk quickly retracts, “no. no. i mean. why are you laughing? i would like to laugh too.”

this raises an eyebrow. “you dont remember me do you?” then he throws his head back in a curt laugh. “i’m kim himchan.”

himchan. himchan? why does that sound so familiar. no – wait – himchan? the himchan that hyosung was supposed to introduce to him last night. the himchan that was the most famous fashion student on campus and apparently his match made in heaven. and the himchan that stood him up last night. “oh! shit.” he quickly wipes his hand on his apron and offers it to the other, “i’m yongguk. it’s nice to finally meet you.”

himchan seems to take a moment to absorb the scene before returning the shake. “charmed. can i get those roses, now?”

he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit taken back. not to say that he was offended, but really, does himchan know who he is. “yeah, of course.” he cuts and trims in silence, all too aware of the stare that himchan gives him.

“why didn’t you come to the party last night?” he decides to ask. himchan didn’t seem interested in him so yongguk wasn’t going to bother playing nice. "hyosung must’ve invited you, right?“ 

himchan laughs. "you really dont remember, do you?” yongguk shakes his head. “i did. i watched you break the campus record for longest keg handstand, too” yongguk feels his ego inflate with confidence and so stands a little bit straighter. he might actually have a chance, he thinks. that is until himchan continues: “and then you asked if i was a chicken.” oh, shit. “because, these are your words not mine, i am impeccable?” he continues to laugh, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. “really very charming. and here i was told you’d be a gentleman." 

yongguk is glad that at that moment, jongup returns with junhong. he ducks out to the back, feigning an emergency and leaves the bouquet to the others. 

-

later on, when he’s finally over his embarrassment, yongguk returns to the counter. he’s proud that there is almost no evidence of the redness in his cheeks – though will never admit that it took him ten minutes to calm down. he’s also very glad that himchan seems to be gone.

he approaches his co-workers, trying his best to pretend that that entire ordeal did not just happen when junhong slips a piece of paper into his shirt pocket. "get off the counter. your dad will have our heads if he sees you like that” is all yongguk says as the youngest hops off to busy himself with displays.

jongup stares at the eldest before pushing him slightly on the shoulder. “how do you do it? seriously?” he asks, shaking his head. yongguk was more than used to the random quips that leave jongup’s mind but for once he was actually genuinely confused. “you must have the luck of the gods.”

junhong agrees, “if i had embarrassed myself half as bad as you did to himchan, i would be on my way to bottom of the han river" 

"what are you two talking about?” yongguk asks now completely confused. the two motion to his pocket and so he finally reads the paper, his cheeks blaring red once again.

i’m not much a fan of chicken but i do enjoy pasta. if you promise no more beer kegs and handstands, here’s my number. xx himchan.

“are you - are you blushing?!” yongguk is lost in his thoughts when he hears jongup’s voice through his ears. he quickly denies but the red in his cheek betrays him. “you’re blushing!”

“shut up,” yongguk mumbles, retreating to the back once again, the blush and the smile never leaving his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yongguk, a law student. himchan, an interior design protege. youngjae would go on to study biomolecular chemistry (and is such a supernatural nerd). jongup and junhong are basically just picking any class that is fun and daehyun is just... there. daehyun and himchan room together while junhong sort of just showed up at jongup's apartment and never left. 
> 
> (because, you know, in this economy bap are able to afford top notch tertiary accommodation as well as afford living expenses without trouble.)
> 
> much, much more to come!


End file.
